undertalefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Neutralna Ścieżka
Neutralna Ścieżka jest jedną z trzech głównych ścieżek w Undertale i tą, którą większość graczy powinna zobaczyć w ich pierwszej rozgrywce. Na tej ścieżce, ostatecznym bossem jest Photoshop Flowey, choć po pokonaniu go raz (bez wykonywania Prawdziwego Resetu), Flowey zniszczy tylko duszę Asgore'a, a jego walka zostanie pominięta, ponieważ będzie on wiedział, że dusze się zbuntują. By odblokować Prawdziwą Pacyfistyczną Ścieżkę, bohater musi osiągnąć jeden z Neutralnych Zakończeń by odblokować wydarzenia prowadzące do Prawdziwego Pacyfistycznego Zakończenia. Metoda Te zakończenie pojawia się gdy wymagania do Ludobójczej ani Prawdziwej Pacyfistycznej Ścieżki nie zostały spełnione, lub jeżeli protagonista robi Prawdziwą Pacyfistyczną Ścieżkę na jego pierwszej rozgrywce. Istnieje wiele wersji tego zakończenia, ale we wszystkich do protagonisty dzwoni Sans i opowiada mu o dalszych losach Podziemia. Jednakże, to co powie zależy od tego jakie działania protagonista podjął podczas gry. Epilog Neutralnej Ścieżki We wszystkich neutralnych zakończeniach Alphys mówi protagoniście, że aby wydostać się na Powierzchnię będzie musiał zabić Asgore'a, aby zabrać jego DUSZĘ. Będzie mu ona potrzebna, ponieważ ludzka DUSZA jest zbyt słaba aby samemu przedostać się przez barierę. We wszystkich epilogach neutralnej ścieżki: *Asgore nie żyje (przez protagonistę, Flowey'ego lub samobójstwo) *Flowey jest pokonany *Sześć ludzkich DUSZ zaginęło *Protagonista prawdopodobnie ucieka z Podziemia, a potwory pozostają uwięzione przez moc Bariery. Po krótkich napisach końcowych, Sans zadzwoni do protagonisty, aby zostawić mu wiadomość. Zakończenia Toriel Zakończenie Undyne Zakończenie Mettatona :Wymagania: Protagonista zabił Toriel i Undyne, ale nie zabił Mettatona. Mettaton zostaje władcą Podziemia jako że Undyne zniknęła. Tworzy dystopijne społeczeństwo w którym pierze wszystkim mózgi swoim show telewizyjnym. Sans wspomina, że został jego agentem i przekazuje mu telefon. Mettaton ustanawia prawo według którego każdy człowiek, który spadnie do Podziemia może za darmo dołączyć do jego fan clubu. Mówi o wybudowaniu pomniku dla Alphys, po czym wtedy wspomina że "nie był dla niej najlepszy". Następnie mówi, że chciał przeprosić Alphys i poprosić ją o pomoc w rządzeniu ale nigdzie nie mógł jej znaleźć, podkreślając to słowami "ZAUFAJ MI. SZUKAŁEM." Implikuje to sytuację, w której Alphys popełniła samobójstwo albo uciekła (prawdopodobnie do Prawdziwego Laboratorium). Mettaton prosi protagonistę, aby zawsze o nim myślał i kończy połączenie. Jeżeli Papyrus przeżył i gracz się z nim zaprzyjaźnił, dołączy do połączenia mówiąc, że został drugim agentem Mettatona. Mówi, że sytuacja stała się dużo lepsza od przybycia protagonisty (poza faktem, że wszystko jest beznadziejne i każdy kto nie czci Mettatona znika), ale tęskni za Undyne i prosi protagonistę o powiedzenie jej "hej" jeżeli ją spotka. Zakończenie Papyrusa Psie Zakończenie Wymagania: Główny bohater zabił Toriel, Papyrusa, Undyne i Mettatona. Żadne inne potwory nie zostały zabite, włączając Glyde i So Sorry. Mały, biały piesek rządzi podziemiem. Pies, nie robiąc absolutnie nic śpi na tronie. O dziwo, jest to najlepsze życie dla każdego. Sans nie wspomina o tym, że protagonista zabił Papyrusa, w tej rozmowie telefonicznej. Utwór "Dogsong" zagra podczas rozmowy tak jak w Dirty Hacker Ending. Leaderless Ending Wymagania: Protagonista zabił Toriel, Papyrus'a, Mettaton'a, Undyne i spełniał wymagania Ludobójczej Ścieżki do końca Wodospadu (Poziom 12 lub większy). Podziemie jest bez przywódcy i mniej zaludnione. Zrobiło się bardzo źle. Nastrój jest ponury, a potwory czują, że umrą w Podziemiu, uwięzione w ciemności. Sans mówi, że nie jest władcą, bo twierdzi, że nie nadaje się do czegoś takiego. Następnie Sans powie bohaterowi żeby "smażył się w piekle". Jeśli mniej niż 20 zwykłych potworów zginęło, Sans powie tylko "do zobaczenia". Zakończenie Alphys Dirty Hacker Ending Gdy nastąpi za wiele edycji w plikach gry, osiągalne jest Dirty Hacker Ending, w którym Sans dzwoni do protagonisty i mówi, że jest "brudnym hackerem" i żeby przywrócił pliki gry do wcześniejszej wersji. W tle leci Dogsong. Pożegnanie Flowey'ego Ciekawostki en:Neutral Route es:Ruta Neutral de:Neutrale Route ru:Нейтральный Путь Kategoria:Ścieżki